


情人节车-压切婶

by Lianyulianyu



Category: R18 - Fandom, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu, 刀剣乱舞乙女向, 壓切審, 壓切長谷部 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianyulianyu/pseuds/Lianyulianyu
Summary: *乙女向注意*审有名字注意
Kudos: 9





	情人节车-压切婶

**Author's Note:**

> *乙女向注意  
> *审有名字注意

夜晚，是旖旎的时间。  
“主上，是睡觉的时间了。”  
长谷部进入房间，只穿了一身易脱的浴衣，衣着虽是整理得整整齐齐不见一丝不端，但那暧昧气息却不减反增。  
日常的公务辅助工作，包括审神者的衣食住行，乃至这寝间伺候，都由近侍一力承担。偶尔廉隅也会更换近侍的人选，只是本丸众刀心底都清楚，长谷部才是审神者心里唯一的近侍人选。就是这寝间伺候，廉隅也从未让长谷部以外的刀剑接手。  
“嗯——上来吧。”轻纱软帐后，若隐若现一个半卧的人影，廉隅半倚在卧榻之上，声音一改白日的清明，显得娇软而慵懒。  
白日繁杂的头饰皆已卸下，只余一头秀发垂落席间，廉隅手中把玩着折扇，眉间眼里尽是慵懒色意。  
长谷部带笑撩开纱帐走近卧榻，一旁焚烧的沉香气息顿时充盈鼻腔，俯身攀着床榻的边缘吻上主君。  
暧昧气息交缠一起，唇齿间尽是彼此的亲昵，清香馥郁更添情意。  
然而长谷部实际已经微微勃起，他借着接吻的动作将廉隅扶起。两人分开之际，正待长谷部欲进行下一步时，突然一把冰凉的扇子抵住了胸膛，止住了长谷部的动作。  
“噢呀，你急了。”主君调侃的语音在耳边响起，带着微微的吐气扫过耳边，引得长谷部耳颈处一阵酥麻：“急什么呢？”，他顺从的没有接着动作，随后只感到扇子缓缓移动方向，滑进了毫无防御可言的衣领内，像是故意调戏一样轻轻扫过乳头，挑开衣领。  
这是暧昧的信号，也是后面的许可。  
长谷部的呼吸慕然一滞，下身早已昂扬欲发，哑声低唤：“……主上……”，说着，不再压抑欲望，双手握住廉隅的腰猛然翻身，自己坐到卧榻上，而刚好使得廉隅坐到他身上。  
廉隅腰间极其敏感，平日里已经不喜他人触碰，现在更是不得了。她下意识扭动腰身以图挣脱桎梏，不料身下那物却因此愈发涨了一些，这顶得廉隅也禁不住一阵羞赧。  
衣服一件一件地掉落地面，带动的气流涌动掀起了垂帐一角。朦胧间隔着软黄纱帐，只见得内中香烟流动，交叠的人影簌簌，不时传出女性急促的喘息和吮吸接吻的渍渍水声。  
饱满的胸脯没了衣物的遮掩跳脱而出，两点艳红迷乱了长谷部的心神，长谷部低头吸吮一边乳肉，一只手空出来抚慰剩下被冷落了的乳头。廉隅身材过于娇小，便是坐在长谷部的身上目光也未齐平，这使得长谷部在侍奉的过程中更加的小心。  
胸部传来的酸麻感牵动情意，穴口隐隐吐露出些许淫水，但这还只是外面的情况，长谷部探手下去一摸便一清二楚，内涝外旱，真是让刀难以自抑。  
两指并入穴内，内部的淫水争先恐后地顺着修长手指流出，果不出所料，内中早已淫水泛滥得一塌糊涂。  
大拇指按压揉弄阴蒂，穴内两指沿着褶皱细细探索，又着重关照敏感区，惹得淫水只多不少，很快甬道内一阵抽搐，同时更多的淫水从深处涌出。  
廉隅咬着长谷部的肩头发出满足的隈叹。抬腰扭动身体以缓解高潮带来的酸慰感，却不想长谷部那物已经是直直升起。  
“主上……”  
廉隅正沉浸在方才高潮的余韵中，双眼因分泌的生理泪水而显得泪眼朦胧的，现下那两根手指还在穴内不断搅动，引得新一轮的欲望又开始翻腾。  
低头一看，长谷部早不知道什么时候扯开了他自己的腰带，那根昂扬欲势就在她小腹前虎视眈眈抵着。廉隅心念一动，抬身用下体靠近那势微微的摩擦。  
长谷部的呼吸因此变得有些粗重，那根炽热也好像因此更精神了些。  
“您是在渴求我的插入吗？”  
“嗯……插进来，插进来取悦我。”廉隅攀着长谷部的脖颈，带着调笑的意味凑近他的耳边继续挑拨道：“好哥哥，你就肏肏我嘛。”  
说罢只觉长谷部一把箍住她的腰一抬，一沉，硕大的龟头率先挤进紧窄的穴口，随后慢慢地吞下整根粗壮。  
“呃啊……好大……太深了…………”  
温暖湿润的甬道紧裹着熟悉的炽热肉势，饱涨满足感几乎让廉隅感叹出声。接着长谷部抽出肉势，再狠狠插入。  
“呀啊！太……啊……太快了！”  
龟头狠狠碾到敏感区。  
“噫！！…………”  
廉隅被突然的抽插弄得溃败不堪，雪白胸脯被顶得上下耸动，只能攀着长谷部的双肩保持平衡。  
扇子应声落地。

长谷部的风格向来激烈，尽管他时常会刻意停下来体贴地让廉隅有喘息适应的时间，然而基本无济于事。在这情况之下满是捉弄调情意味的刻意停顿，也只是昭示着片刻后更加激烈的云雨翻腾。  
“哈啊…………哼………嗯 停……慢点…………”穴内粗壮炽热的顶弄使廉隅几乎无法说出完整的语句，全部的心神几乎完全被那根孽物夺走。  
更甚者，那炽热头部还次次碾压过敏感区域，从不轻易敷衍放过。

略带恶劣性的，长谷部轻轻往廉隅的耳边吹出一口气，蜻蜓点水般吸吮着小巧的耳垂，引得廉隅半身酥麻，泪眼朦胧中几乎是喘息着发出阵阵似是痛苦但又充满了欲望得到满足的愉悦呻吟。  
“嗯啊……重一点……”  
长谷部低头含住廉隅的乳头啃噬，阵阵酥麻激得廉隅忍不住挺着腰把胸脯往长谷部嘴上送，猛力一挺，毫不意外地就收获到主君略带压抑的呻吟。  
“每当我咬您乳头的时候，主上的下面总是会咬得很紧呢~”说着，下体毫不犹豫地加深挺入的深度。  
廉隅一时不察呻吟出声，下体一片靡乱，紧紧咬住那粗壮炽热之物，只想得到更多的满足，早就没有多余的力气去驳斥这颇为直白的调情之词，只是目光微恼地斜了长谷部一眼，嘴上还在不住地喘息。也就是在情爱之间，廉隅往往难以分出注意力去管制近侍的略带恶劣的故意失言。  
抽插带出的水声随着穴里的淫液积攒越发响亮，些许还随着粗壮肉棒的退出带出穴口流到长谷部的大腿和孽根上。  
“啊……啊嗯………”  
“啊啊，真是美妙，主上的小穴包裹着我的肉棒不肯吐出来呢”  
“这个时候…………en…就别卖弄你啊……你那措辞了。”  
“哦？主上害羞了吗？为什么要因此感到害羞呢，我只是把事实说出来了哦。”长谷部丝毫不觉难为，反而肏得起劲，也说得起劲，掌心揉捏按摩着廉隅饱满挺拔的胸脯，不时还跟廉隅交换一个深吻。

长谷部抽动的速度愈发快，深度也随之增加，下下顶弄到敏感区，又是碾又是磨，快感的集中让廉隅几乎难以保持理智。  
“您还没满足吧？”  
“哼……”廉隅被肏得只剩气音，付丧神毕竟异于常人，那边的能力自然也不能算是常人水准。  
“那么，让我再加把劲吧。”  
“噫啊！”长谷部突然按住廉隅的阴蒂不住搔刮，一下子廉隅近乎失声尖叫，甬道猝然收紧，指甲在长谷部的背上划出一道道红痕。  
“啊呀……果然还是这里呢。”长谷部被夹得差点把持不住，深吸一口气，按着阴蒂狠肏廉隅，甬道随着抽插的深入吸得更紧，水声一声大过一声，此时卧榻上早已沾染了廉隅的淫液，满室的旖旎气息混杂沉香，一片春光正是良宵。

终于抵不过快感的潮涌，廉隅在尖叫中到达高潮，腰背弓起，紧致的甬道狠狠收缩，缴取那射入体内的浑浊精液。  
“呃啊…！”  
长谷部拥紧了怀中的廉隅，小腹抽搐，挺腰把炽热送得更深，好让廉隅完整吸收到自己的精液。  
“啊……主上，我感到由衷的幸福。您的存在是那么的明显……真的，很想跟您永远在一起……”


End file.
